ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Credits for Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Opening credits ;Starring: *William Shatner *Leonard Nimoy *DeForest Kelley ;Co-Starring: *James Doohan *Walter Koenig *Nichelle Nichols :and *George Takei ;Also Starring: *Mark Lenard *David Warner *Kim Cattrall *Rosana DeSoto :and *Christopher Plummer *Kurtwood Smith *Brock Peters *Paul Rossilli *John Schuck *Iman *Leon Russom *Michael Dorn ;Casting by: *Mary Jo Slater, CSA ;Music Composed and Conducted by *Cliff Eidelman ;Co-Producer *Marty Hornstein ;Associate Producer *Brooke Breton ;Edited by *Ronald Roose ;Production Designer *Herman Zimmerman ;Director of Photography *Hiro Narita ;Executive Producer *Leonard Nimoy ;Based on Star Trek created by: *Gene Roddenberry ;Story by: *Leonard Nimoy and Lawrence Konner & Mark Rosenthal ;Screenplay by * Nicholas Meyer & Denny Martin Flinn ;Produced by * Ralph Winter and Steven-Charles Jaffe ;Directed by * Nicholas Meyer Closing credits ;Cast: * Kirk – William Shatner * Spock – Leonard Nimoy * McCoy – DeForest Kelley * Scotty – James Doohan * Chekov – Walter Koenig * Uhura – Nichelle Nichols * Sulu – George Takei * Lt. Valeris – Kim Cattrall * Sarek – Mark Lenard * Excelsior Communications Officer – Grace Lee Whitney * Admiral Cartwright – Brock Peters * Chief in Command – Leon Russom * Federation President – Kurtwood Smith * Chang – Christopher Plummer * Azetbur – Rosana DeSoto * Chancellor Gorkon – David Warner * Klingon Ambassador – John Schuck * Klingon Defense Attorney – Michael Dorn * Kerla – Paul Rossilli * Klingon Judge – Robert Easton * Klingon Officer – Clifford Shegog * Klingon Commander – W. Morgan Sheppard * General Stex – Brett Porter * Excelsior Officer – Jeremy Roberts * Excelsior Engineer – Michael Bofshever * Excelsior Navigator – Angelo Tiffe * Helmsman Lojur – Boris Lee Krutonog * Excelsior Communications Officer – Christian Slater * Martia – Iman * The Brute – Tom Morga * Klingon Translator – Todd Bryant * Behemoth Alien – John Bloom * First Klingon General – Jim Boeke * Munitions Man – Carlos Cestero * Young Crewman – Edward Clements * Martia as a child – Katie Jane Johnston * Prisoner at Rura Penthe – Douglas Engalla * Second Klingon General – Matthias Hues * Nanclus – Darryl Henriques * Sleepy Klingon – David Orange * Military Aide – Judy Levitt * ADC – Shakti * Crewman Dax – Michael Snyder ;Stunt Coordinator * Donald R. Pike ;Stunt Performers *Ed Anders *Jeff Bornstein *Eddie Braun (as Excelsior bridge crewman) *Charlie Brewer (as stunt double for Brett Porter) *Hal Burton *Gary Baxley *Brett Davidson *B.J. Davis (as Yeoman Burke) *Dorothy Ching-Davis (as Excelsior crewman in sleep wear) *Maria Doest (as Excelsior crewman in sleep wear) *Joe Farago (as ''Excelsior'' bridge crewman) *Sandy Free (as ''Excelsior'' bridge crewman) *Joy Hooper *Tom Huff *Jeff Imada (as Stunt double for George Takei) *Jeffrey S. Jensen *Robert King *Scott Leva (as ''Excelsior'' bridge crewman/Klingon transporter officer) *Alan Marcus (as Yeoman Samno) *Cole McKay (as ''Excelsior'' bridge alien crewman) *Eric Norris *Noon Orsatti (as ''Excelsior'' bridge crewman) *Deeana Pampena (as Stunt double for Grace Lee Whitney) *Gary T. Pike (as Gorkon's soldier/Klingon officer) *Donald B. Pulford (as Stunt double for William Shatner) *Joycelyn Robinson (as ''Excelsior'' bridge crewman/Stunt double for Iman) *Danny Rogers *Don Ruffin (as ''Excelsior'' bridge crewman/Chang's assistant/Klingon officer) *Spike Silver *Erik Stabenau (as Excelsior bridge crewman) ;Unit Production Manager: * Marty Hornstein ;First Assistant Director * Douglas E. Wise ;Second Assistant Director * Katy E. Garretson ;Art Director * Nilo Rodis-Jamero ;Costume Designer * Dodie Shepard ;Second Unit Director * Steven-Charles Jaffe ;Film Editor * William Hoy ;Visual Effects Supervisor * Scott Farrar ;Make-Up Supervisor * Michael J. Mills ;Make-Up Department Head * Ken Myers ;Visual Effects Editor * Thomas R. Bryant ;Set Decorator * Mickey S. Michaels ;Set Designers * Eugene C. Nollman * Alan S. Kaye * Louise Neilsen * Ron Wilkerson ;Camera Operator * Kirstin R. Glover ;First Assistant Photographer * Robert Morey ;Second Assistant Photographer * Richard M. Stevens ;Still Photographer * Gregory Schwartz ;Chief Lighting Technician * Raman Rao ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician * John Beyers ;Chief Rigging Electricians * Charles Lang * Keith Barber ;Assistant Chief Rigging Electrician * John Cybulski ;Rigger * Joe Morris ;Lighting Technicians * Ian Christenberry * Jeff Durling * Thom Embree * Michael Katz ;First Company Grip * Ben Beaird ;Second Company Grip * Clyde Hart ;Dolly * Jeff Case ;Grips * Daniel Cook * Dennis Flanderka * Arnaud Peiny ;Production Sound * Gene S. Cantamessa ;Boom Operator * Steve G. Cantamessa ;Cable Person * Mark R. Jennings ;Script Supervisor * Terry D. Frazee ;Assistant Special Effects * Donald E. Myers * Donald Frazee * Logan Frazee * Eugene Crum * Scott Lingard * Joseph C. Sasgen ;Make-up Artist for Mr. Shatner * Brian McManus ;Make-Up Artist * Gilbert A. Mosko * Gerald Quist * Ron Walters ;Special Alien Make-Up Created by * Edward French ;Klingon and Vulcan Prosthetics Created by * Richard Snell Designs, Inc. (Richard Snell) ;Jackal Mastiff Created by * Greg Cannom ;Hair Stylists: * Janice R. Alexander * Carol A. O'Connell ;Property Master: * Don L. Hulett ;Assistant Property Masters * Jamie Buckley * Richard Beck ;Special Props: * Greg Jein ;Leadperson: * Edward G. Fitzgerald ;Costume Supervisor: * Elaine Maser ;Key Costumers: * Christine Heinz * Joseph R. Markham ;Costumers * Greg Hall * Robert M. Moore * Adrienne Childers ;Assistant Film Editors * Daniel Candib * Scott Caldwell ;Apprentice Editors *Michael Hofacre *Richard Sellmer ;Supervising Sound Editors *George Watters II *F. Hudson Miller ;Sound Editors *R. J. Palmer *Frank Howard *Jack Woods *Bruce E. Bell *Suhail F. Kafity *Thomas Fucci ;ADR Editors *Fred Stafford *Bobbi Banks ;Foley Editors *Victoria Martin *Matthew Harrison *Butch Wolf ;Assistant Sound Editors *Marva Fucci *Maggie Ostroff *Greg Thompson *Marcy Stoeven Gibbens ;Apprentice Sound Editor *Jonathan Phillips ;Special Sound Effects *Alan Howarth *John Paul Fasal ;Foley Artists *Ken Dufva *David Lee Fein ;Music Editor *Bunny Andrews ;Assistant Music Editor *Robin K. Eidelman ;Foley Mixer *Greg Curda ;ADR Mixer *Bob Baron ;Voice Casting *Barbara Harris ;Re-Recording Mixers *Jeffery J. Haboush *Michael Herbick *Greg P. Russell, CAS ;Recordists *James Cavarretta *Mike Haney *Gary Ritchie ;Orchestrator *Mark McKenzie ;Additional Orchestrations by *William Kidd ;Orchestra Contractor *Carl Fortina ;Music Preparation *Bob Bornstein ;Music Score Recorded at *Twentieth Century Fox ;Music Scoring Mixer *Armin Steiner ;Location Manager *Rhonda Baer ;Second Second Assistant Director *Randy Suhr ;DGA Trainee *David Trotti ;Production Office Coordinator *Shelia Barnes ;Assistant Production Office Coordinator *Laurie Gauger ;Construction Coordinator *Richard J. Bayard ;Construction Foreperson *Cliff Bergman ;Labor Foreperson *Mike Apperson ;Production Painters *Gary A. Clark *Henry S. Coia ;Casting Associates *Jan Glaser, CSA *Wendy Engalla ;Extras Casting *Central Casting **Chuck Maytum ;Assistants to Mr. Meyer *Michael McCusker *Adam Nimoy ;Assistants to Mr. Winter *Rebeca R. Brookshire *Mary Beth Gentle ;Assistant to Mr. Jaffe *Deborah L. Krainin ;Assistant to Mr. Shatner *Mary Jo Fernandez ;Assistant to Mr. Brenton *Brent Lon Hershman ;Production Accountant *Brian Wensel ;Assistant Production Accountants *Mindy Sheldon *Debbie Tieman ;Construction Accounting Assistant *Scott Russell ;Graphic Designer *Michael H. Okuda ;Unit Publicist *Bob Hoffman ;Production Intern *Scott Benton ;Production Assistants *Roland Armstorff *R. Harrison Gibbs *Joe Lotito *Russell Alan Steele ;Art Department Production Assistants *Buffee Friedlich *Aaron M. Albucher *John Downer ;Transportation Coordinator *Gerald L. "Jerry" Sater ;Transportation Captain *Tony Fox ;Craft Service *Bill Nuzzo ;First Aid *Ken Clarke ;Klingon Language Specialist *Marc Okrand ;Set Security *Brian Wallace Second Unit Photography ;Director of Photography *John V. Fante ;First Assistant Director *Christopher T. Gerrity ;Script Supervisor *Andrea Walzer ;First Assistant Photographer *Frank Del Boccio ;Second Assistant Photographer *Frank Parrish ;Alaska Liaison *Bob Crockett ;Helicopter Camera Operator *Clinton O. Johnson ;Opticals *Cinema Research Corporation ;Color Timer *Dale Grahn Negative Cutting *Theresa Repola Mohammed ;Dolby Stereo Consultant *Thom Ehle ;Main Title Design and Computer Illustration *David Oliver Pfeil ;Special Visual Effects by * Industrial Light and Magic, a Division of LucasArts Entertainment Company Marin County, California ;Visual Effects Producer *Peter Takeuchi ;Visual Effects Art Directors *William George *Mark Moore ;Optical Photography Supervisor *Bradley Kuehn ;Computer Graphics Supervisor *Jay Riddle ;Visual Effects Coordinator *Jil-Sheree Bergin ;Visual Effects Editor *Michael McGovern ;Motion Control Camera Operators *Peter Daulton *Patrick Sweeny ;Motion Control Camera Assistants *David Hanks *Katie O'Neill ;Plate Camera operator *Patrick Turner ;Plate Camera Assistant *Robert Hill ;Computer Animation *Scott Anderson *Eric Armstrong *John Berton *Richard Cohen *Wade Howie *Joe Letteri *Jim Mitchell *Joe Pasquale *Alex Seiden ;Computer Graphics Production Supervisor *Gail Currey ;Optical Camera Operators *Jon Alexander *Donald Clark *Jeffrey Doran *Selwyn Eddy III *Keith Johnson *Patrick Repola *Kenneth Smith ;Optical Line Up *Peg Hunter *David Karpman *Jennifer Lee *Thomas Rosseter *John D. Whisnant *Debra Wolff ;Optical Processing *Michael Ellis *Robert Fernley *Nelson Hall ;Optical Scanning Coordinator *Lisa Vaughn ;Effects Camera Supervisor *Bruce Walters ;Effects Camera Operators *Charlie Clavadetscher *John Graves *Steven Reding *Eric Swenson ;Rotoscope Supervisor *Thomas Bertino ;Rotoscope Artist *Kathleen Beeler *Rebecca Petrulli-Heskes *Sandy Houston *Terry Molatore *Jack Monogovan *Ellen Mueller *Carolyn Rendu ;Animation Supervisor *Wes Ford Takahashi ;Animation Effects Animators *Gordon Baker *Christopher Green *Peter Crosman ;Animation Effects Coordinator *Shari Malyn ;Scanning *Joshua Pines *Randall K. Bean *George Gambetta ;Assistant Visual Effects Editor *Robin Lee ;Negative Cutter/Projectionist *Timothy Greenwood *Preston Richards ;Model Shop Supervisor *Lawrence Tan ;Model Makers *Jon Foreman *Brian Gernand *Jon Goodson, Jr. *Jack Haye *Richard Miller *Alan Peterson *Susan Ross *Kim Smith *Eben Stromquist *Paul Theren *Wim Van Thillo *Charles Wiley ;Stage *Richard Demolski *Robert Finley, Jr. *Ross Lorente *Craig Mohagen *David Morton *Charles Ray ;Production Assistants *Carol Lee Griswald *Alia Almeida Agha *Nancy Luckoff *Tina Matthies ;Production Accountant *Pam Kaye ;Matte Painting Effects by *Matte World – Marin County, California ;Supervising Matte Photographer *Craig Barron ;Matte Artist Supervisor *Michael Pangrazio ;Executive of Project Management: *Krystyna Demkowicz ;Camera Assistant *Paul Oehlke ;Motion Control Camera *Joel Hladecek ;Camera Operator *Wade Childress ;Model Maker: * Howie Weed ;VCE Photographic Effects by *Peter Kuran ;Animation Effects *Al Magliochetti *Kevin Kutchaver ;Optical Effects Line Up *Linda Henry *Tim Segulin ;Optical Printing *Rick Hannigan *David Tucker ;VCE Administration *Jacqueline Zietlow ;Additional Digital Compositing by *Pacific Data Images ;Optical Supervisor *Les Dittert ;Animator *Barb Meier Production Support *Karen Logan ;Tactical Displays by *CimityArt **Barbara Cimity **Cliff Boule **Nina Salerno **Randy Weeks **Craig Newman **Katie O'Hara ;24-Frame Video Displays by * Video Image **Janet Earl **Aaron Katz **David Katz **Pete Martinez **Monte Swann **Jim Unsinn ;Video Coordinator *Jeffrey Harstedt ;Ultra-Violet Effect and Lighting by * WildFire, LA ;Planet Interior/Exterior, Snow and Ice Scenery by * Foam Tec, Inc. Rear Screen Projection Compositing by * C.I.S. ;Process Compositing by * Hansard ;Soundtrack Album available on: * MCA Compact Discs and Cassettes ;Theme from the Star Trek TV Series: * Music by Alexander Courage ;Color by: * Technicolor® ;Filmed with: * Panavision® ;Special Thanks to: * Alaska Film Commission * Alaska Helicopter Company * Dave Archer Studios * Proton * * Durand International * Hydrel Undiscovered Country, The es:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Créditos)